Patent document 1 which will be described later discloses an example of a door latch apparatus of this kind. According to the door latch apparatus, component elements are assembled between a first base member (a base plate) made of metal and a second base member (a cover plate) made of mental. The first base member includes a striker receiving groove formed to provide an opening for receiving a striker.